Darkest Nightmare
by SingleWarrior043
Summary: Severus Snape isn't your typical wizard. He is the son of one of the Gods of Greek Mythology. His life changes drastically when his mother sends him to Camp Half-Blood. He makes friends and gains mentors there. Follow his life as he battles Monsters in America and Marauders in Hogwarts. WARNING: lots of Ocs and Good!Heroic!Snape ahead. Marauders!bashing. Parings: Sev/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining bright above them. Of course, the weather did not have much effect in the little sanctuary of Half Blood Hill but the sun was really shining bright that day. It could also have been because a son of Apollo had entered the Camp last day and had been claimed just the previous night. The campers speculated that the Sun God was feeling extremely happy and thus the sun was shining bright.

At this little camp of dyslexic demigods, everything was peaceful. The campers had an enjoying game of Capture the Flag just a few days prior so, they were happy and all the previous animosities were forgotten. The end of lunch had brought the youngest campers of Camp Half-Blood together. The three young campers all bordering on eleven could be found huddling under the canopy of trees near the Big House.

Jean, who had arrived at amp at the tender age of Ten and thus was the youngest camper in their little group, was telling Mike, who had come in the previous day after being chased by a flock of Harpies, scary stories about Camp. She was managing to make everything sound spooky even without the haunting effect of the darkness in the night helping her. Emma, who had been at Camp for a few months, was sitting beside them with a book in her hands. She was laughing loudly when the newbie camper was frightened by ridiculously untrue but nevertheless really scary stories and nodding grimly at the true ones. Her attention was neither at the book she was reading nor at the stories her friend was telling, so, she was the first one to notice a boy just arriving in front of the Big House.

Emma was half listening to Jean and half reading her book but her mind was in none. Instead she was just staring ahead in the direction of the Big House. She proceeded to count the steps leading to the house all the while thinking about Sherlock Holmes when a boy just materialized out of thin air. She blinked and the boy was still there, he was not a figment of her imagination. A little fazed but not too curious about his sudden appearance, she did the most logical thing she could: She told the other two about the strange boy. The three young heroes turned and walked towards the boy.

Jean had her hand in her bracelet which doubled as her sword and Emma was reaching for her trusty dagger ready to fight if needed. This was not necessary as Mike held his hand out at the fallen boy and he accepted it gratefully. Mike had arrived at Camp only yesterday and had learned he was a demigod so, he was more open to supernatural occurrences than the other two demigods. Jean and Emma, after seeing this brief encounter and upon realizing that he was a friend, not a foe, took their hands away from their respective weapons.

"Hey, I am Mike."

"Severus." The newly dubbed Severus threw the sock he was holding in his hand and asked "Um... Where am I?"

"You are at Camp Half-Blood at the base of Half Blood Hill. Is this the place you wanted to arrive at?" Emma asked looking a little concerned.

Severus nodded, a little relieved that he had come to the right place. "Is there a Mr. Chiron here? Mum told me to give this letter to him." He asked taking a folded paper from his right trouser pocket.

"He's inside the big house. I'll go call him" Jean answered and ran into the big house to call the centaur.

Chiron came out after some time in his full half horse glory led by Jean. Severus did not say anything, he just handed the letter as his Mum told him to. Chiron took it and started reading it smiling at the process. He turned to Severus, and smiled at him.

"Starting Hogwarts this year son?" At his nod Chiron added. "Don't worry young Prince, you'll do fine and make your mother proud" He then turned to the other three. "Can I trust you three to give him a tour and explain the basics to him? Okay then, he will be staying at Cabin 11, undetermined, I am afraid. I have some work to do, I will see you four later."

"Where are you going?" Jean asked.

"I am going to visit my old student. If you happen to meet Minerva on the way, do tell her to visit me. Tell her that an old friend has returned." He winked at the bewildered kids and trotted away.

"Okay. That was really weird even for Chiron." Jean broke the silence.

"So you are a wizard?" Emma asked Severus.

"Yes." Severus said at the same time Jean asked "Wizard?"

"I'll tell you later. Yes, it's got to do with his sudden appearance. Let's fill him in first." Emma replied.

"Okay. I'll tell you the short version. Greek gods are real. They are alive and reside at Mount Olympus which is at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. They occasionally have children with mortals. The children are called demigods. We are demigods. Since the gods are real, the monsters of mythology are real too. Those monsters try to kill us and eat us because we are demigods. We kill them because we don't want to be killed."

"So all of us are demigods?" The three nodded.

"Jean, Daughter of Hermes."

"Emma, Daughter of Athena."

"Mike, Son of Apollo."

"How do I know who my godly parent is?" Severus asked again.

"You have to be claimed by your godly parent. Until then, you will be staying at Hermes cabin with me." Jean answered him. "Come on, let's give you a tour of the Camp."

"It does feel good not to be the newest camper." Mike remarked.

"You are new here, too?" Severus asked walking close to Mike.

"Yeah, I just came in yesterday."

"So, you are a wizard and you are going to a school to study magic this year?" Jean asked.

"Yes. I don't see how you find this so unbelievable?"

"If demigods can be real, why can't wizards be?"

"Actually, wizards are a community who expanded from the few that Hecate blessed. She gave them magic many centuries ago. Some of those older families still exist and some new ones not born in magic also have magic. It's her pet world." Emma explained.

"I get that but a whole hidden world, how can that be possible. I mean the mortals are bound to know about this hidden world someday. How are they hidden?"

"Some mortals, they call them muggles, by the way know about the existence of the wizarding world. If anyone who is not supposed to know comes across anything magical, they wipe the minds of those people. There is a spell to do that."

"They can wipe minds? What else can they do?" Jean turned to Severus.

"I don't know. I am just a kid and I wasn't brought up in the wizarding world." He replied.

"Don't look at me. I am not a witch, my Aunt is."

Jean sighed in annoyance. "You can do magic, right? Can you show me?"

"Jean?" Everyone turned to the direction of the the voice. Two boys were standing there, both older than them. One had Blonde hair and grey eyes like Emma and the other had curly light brown hair.

"What do you want, Russell?" Jean addressed the taller brown haired one.

"Are you talking about magic?"

Jean's eyes widened "Don't tell me you are a wizard too?"

"Actually, both of us are." The blonde answered.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Severus asked and Jean rolled up laughing.

"Can you not laugh at that name?" Russell said in annoyance.

"Yes, we both go to Hogwarts. The name's David, what's yours?"

"Severus."

"So, Severus, did you get your wand yet? No? Well you can go shopping with us, we still need to get our books."

"We'll have to take my sister too" Russell said. "She wants to visit the magical world."

"We are coming too." Emma declared speaking for herself and Mike.

"Ask Aunt Minnie first. I am taking you anywhere without her permission." David told her.

"Fine. I will." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do it in the first chapter so here it is. I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I am merely someone who loves to write whenever there is time. I however do own my wonderful oc's.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has followed/faved this story. Special thanks to percyjacksonfan135 for your review. Without further ado, I bring you the second installment of Demigod Wizard. BTW if anyone can think of a better name for this story please let me know, I suck at titles hence this sucky one. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

The scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express puffed and roared. Platform 9 ¾ was packed with families sending their children away to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the midst of it all, stood our favorite group of heroes, caught up in an emotional goodbye. Jean was clutching Severus' hand, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Mike was reminding Severus to write to them as often as he could and Emma was stroking the feathers of a coal black owl called Raven nervously. Our little hero, on the other hand was nervous and excited and sad at the same time. They were his first ever friends for nobody back at Spinner's End would talk to him. Nobody, except Lily that is. Thinking about her made him smile, he will see her again.

Severus hugged Jean and Emma for what seemed like a thousandth time. Having assured them that he was going to be all right, he waved at the three of them and climbed on board the train. He wandered around searching for an empty compartment and sat down when he finally found one. He put his trunks on the rack and sat down pulling _The sign of four_ from his backpack. He had become addicted to Sherlock Holmes by Emma, whose father loved the brilliant detective so much that he changed his last name to Holmes.

Severus was so engrossed in the mystery novel that he didn't notice a certain redhead enter the compartment. Only the cry of "Sev." pulled him out of his stupor. He almost jumped as his concentration was broken unexpectedly.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"Hey lily. I didn't see you come in." He said putting his book away.

"Well you were busy reading. I didn't want to disturb you but I wanted to talk to you." Lily said and added "Where were you all summer? I didn't see you anywhere."

"Mum sent me away to America. It was unexpected actually. One night, she handed me a portkey and told me to go." Sev replied.

"Oh. Where did you go? What's a portkey?" Lily was full of questions.

"I went to a summer camp in America and a portkey is a charmed object used in travel."

"Summer Camp?"

"Yeah. Apparently there is a camp in America where dyslexic children go to. Since, Mum is also dyslexic she knew about it." He replied half-truthfully. He hated lying to Lily like that but it was necessary.

"Oh. How's your dyslexia? Is it getting any better?"

"Actually, there is a spell that Mum created. It is supposed to make reading better for me." He replied. A simple translating charm would certainly help his dyslexia. His brain is hardwired for Greek, after all.

"Your Mum can create spells? That must be so cool."

"Anyone can create spells if they know the basics. You will have to take Arithamacy to understand it, though." A new voice commented. Both kids turned to look at the compartment door. A flash of Golden hair greeted them. Severus groaned as Russell and David entered the compartment.

"Hey kid." Russell greeted him "Why are you looking extra grumpy today?"

Severus did not answer but continued to glare at the two of them. "Hey, I didn't steal your breakfast today, don't look at me like that." David said.

"You broke my bed again Goldilocks." Severus replied.

"Hey, we repaired it." David protested.

"But that's not what we are here for." Russell added. He took out a wand from his pocket and gave it to Severus. Severus took it and glared even more, clutching the wand tightly.

"Jean stole it, we are only returning it back." Russell defended himself. "Be more careful next time. But still, she is the best thief in our cabin so it will be hard."

"Yeah, we were not even surprised when McGonagall came and gave it to us." David added. He turned to Lily. "Hey, I am David and my friend over here is Russell" He introduced himself.

"Lily Evans." Lily did the same.

"Russell used to be in my cabin in the summer camp I was telling you about." Severus clarified. "These two made my life living Hades there."

"Oh, come on, We did nothing."

"Absolutely nothing except breaking my bed multiple times and stealing my breakfast." Severus added.

"Is that why you call him Goldilocks?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded. "That and His hair is golden. He is a classic Goldilocks."

"You two do realize that you are going to be separated." Russell said to Lily and Severus.

"What do you mean?"

"Kid, I saw what you did to that monster, you are a Slytherin if I ever saw one."

"Why do people keep telling me that? "Severus groaned.

"Because you tricked the damn thing." David replied.

"It was the first thing that came into my mind."

"Exactly. I remember my first kill, I charged straightforward to it, tricking it didn't even come to my mind. Prof. McGonagall didn't just say she would eat her hat if you were sorted anywhere beside Slytherin, you know."

"Why can't Lily be a Slytherin, then?"

"You are kidding right?" David's face was serious. "Lily, you are a muggleborn, correct?" At her nod, he added. "There's something you should know about wizarding society. There are some people who believe that muggleborns should not be a part of this world, people who hate them. Most of these people are in Slytherin. Slytherin is the home for pureblood purists. They tolerate half-bloods but never muggleborns." He explained.

"You'll survive there kid, I know you will. You are after all heir to the Prince family."

"So, me and Sev won't be in the same house?" Lily asked.

"I am afraid not but don't worry you will see each other plenty."

"Yeah, Lily we will be friends, no matter what." Lily cracked a small smile.

The compartment door opened again and two boys walked in. One had messy black hair and was wearing glasses and the other had shaggy black hair.

"Is there any space here?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah, come on in. We were just passing." Russell assured them. David, on the other hand was staring at the messy haired boy.

"What made you search compartments after the train had started moving." Russell asked.

"A group of older Slytherins came inside ours and kicked us out." The shaggy haired kid replied.

"Well that's Slytherins for you. We should prank them." David said to Russell

"Too right you are there Goldie. We should." Russell replied as David groaned. "No offence to you kid but they sure are mean."

"Yeah whatever."

"What's your name?" David asked the messy haired one.

"James Potter." He replied.

"Oh. I was wondering where I had seen you before. You are the Potter kid." James Potter gave him a weird look before turning to talk to his friend.

"Oh well, we really should be going. Bye kids."

"Russell, give my wand back." Severus shouted before he could leave. Russell turned back grinning and gave the wand back to Severus. "You are a lousy thief, you know. Jean is so much better than you."

Russell gave him one last glare and stormed off the compartment.

"Bye kid, see you at the opening feast."

"Bye Locks."

"Locks?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. I shortened Goldilocks and you care too much about your hair." He replied.

"I do not."

"Sorry to be the one to say it, but mate you do. Let's go Locks." Russell came back into the compartment only to drag David away.

"You are just jealous kid."

"Yeah, jealous that I don't resemble a fairy tale character." Severus shouted back causing Lily to giggle beside him.

"Did he really steal your breakfast?" Lily asked after they had gone.

"The first time was somewhat an accident, it became a running joke later on. I can't count the number of times he broke my bed only to repair it again."

"Which house do you think you will be in?" the shaggy haired boy asked "I am Sirius Black, by the way."

"Lily Evans. I don't know. How do they sort us?"

"They use a sorting hat. The hat is placed on top of our head and it sorts us based on our qualities." Severus replied.

"How did you know that? My dad refused to tell me how they sort us. Did your brothers tell you?" James Potter asked.

"They are not my brothers and no they didn't. If I asked them they would probably tell me something absurd like we have to fight a troll or something. My Mum told me."

"I am going to be a Gryffindor." James Potter declared.

"My whole family has been a Slytherin."

"Really? And Here I thought you seemed nice."

"I am hoping to break the tradition" Sirius grinned at him.

The two of them looked expectantly at Severus. "Severus Snape. Everyone tells me that I'll be a Slytherin. I don't know."

"Snape isn't a pureblood name, is it?" Sirius asked.

"I am a half-blood. Mum's a witch." He explained.

"You do realize that Slytherin is the evil House?" James asked him.

"Yes, I know people in Slytherin are evil but that automatically doesn't make the house evil."

"No it does. Anyone who is in Slytherin is evil."

The two boys glared at Severus and he glared back at them.

_XXX_

"SNAPE, SEVERUS."

Severus sat down in the stool and Professor McGonagall lowered the hat in his head.

"You are a Slytherin, all right." A soft voice spoke in his ear. "Is there where you want to go?" The hat asked.

"I don't know, I would love to be with Lily but both Black and Potter are there and on the other hand Slytherin was Mum's old house. I think Slytherin will be the ideal house for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, better be SLYTHERIN." The hat declared.

Severus took it off and handed it over to Professor McGonagall. She started walking towards the Slytherin table but stopped when he realized the whole school was watching him. He stood there wondering what the whole fuss was about.

"Congratulations kid, you have just been claimed." Russell's loud voice shook him and he looked up above him. In a dark background, the hologram of inverted torch could be seen.

 **How was it? Did you enjoy the story? Do you have tips for me to improve my writing? Please let me know in the reviews. Oh and any guesses to who Severus' Godly Parent is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own these two brilliant series and I am not making any money by writing this fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who read my story and added it on their favorites and put it on alert. The reviews were the very best, they made me so happy. Special thanks goes to Lukas Le Stelle for being the first one to guess correctly.**

Chapter 3

It was opening feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Everything was going smoothly. The first years were excited to start learning magic and were talking excitingly among themselves. The other years were happy to be back and were talking to their friends catching up on the other. It was going well until a shriek was heard throughout the hall. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the direction of the Slytherin table from when the distinctly feminine high pitch sound was heard.

The ghosts had not made their appearance any time before than that and when a blood covered ghost in chains came over to the Slytherin table and started talking to one of the students there, it was natural that the said girl, not having heard anything about the particular ghost screamed. The fact that she was sitting across Severus Snape, to whom the Bloody Baron initiated conversation with, did not help matters much.

Some muggleborns, most of which hadn't seen a ghost before screamed too. It was at the precise moment that the ghost colony of Hogwarts decided to greet the students before their sorting ceremony. The other years were shocked as well. It was a well-known fact that the most antisocial ghost of Hogwarts was the Bloody Baron. The only time the students heard the said ghost was when he scolded their resident poltergeist. Bloody Baron talking to a student was rare, rarer than obtaining a vial of Basilisk venom in fact.

It took a while for the headmaster to calm the students down. That however did not stop the eerie silence that followed. The silence did not last long, it ended as soon as the Baron glared at them. Everyone began talking animatedly, often shooting glances at the duo. The Slytherins scooted as far away as possible from Severus Snape.

"What are the two talking about?" Russell asked his friend looking at Severus.

"The Baron is telling our young hero about the time he flooded Hogwarts." The nearly headless ghost of Sir Nicholas replied.

This caused several Gryffindors to look at the ghost curiously. "Did that actually happen?" David asked.

"Yes. The school had to be closed for a while. Needless to say, Lord Slytherin was the most displeased at him." The Gryffindor ghost replied shaking his head.

"Why is the baron talking to the kid?" Russell asked again. "He never talks to anyone."

Nearly Headless Nick looked at him. "You did not question me when I started talking to my brother." He replied gesturing at David.

Russell looked at Nick and David and then at the duo at Slytherin table. Understanding dawned at his face as the other Gryffindors who had perked up when Nick started talking looked at them in shock, not understanding anything.

"Nick, who is his father?" Russell asked.

"That is not mine to tell. You will know soon." He replied and glided away.

"Why won't anyone tell us? Nick knows, Minnie knows but we don't." Russell whined.

"Why does it matter? I mean he's a Slytherin." An annoying firstie interrupted David.

Russell shot him a glare. "Why it matters is none of your concern Potty."

"It's Potter." The kid glared but the two adults ignored him.

"It's obvious that Minnie know. She was friends with his mom and there is no way that his mom hadn't known." David replied.

"Yeah. It could be his grandmother claiming him, you know. Her symbol is the torch after all."

"Her symbol are paired torches, what we saw there was an inverted torch. I don't know whose symbol is that but it's definitely a minor one." David replied deep in thought.

"Gotta agree with you on that one."

"You know what that means."

"What?"

"That we have to gift him a tent. He's claimed, after all and I want to properly live up to my name." David said and grinned at Russell. Russell grinned back.

_XXX_

The dinner was over, the school song sung and people were slowly leaving from the Great Hall. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall approached the Green table just as they were about to leave.

"Warrington." She called the Seventh year Slytherin Prefect who came over. "Please call Severus Snape." He did what he was told and moments later, Severus Snape was standing in front of her. "I will send him to his dormitory later." She informed Warrington who promptly left.

"Are you going to tell me who my father is?" Severus asked as he walked alongside Minerva towards her office.

"Didn't the Baron tell you? You were talking to him earlier." She asked.

"No."

"Yes, I am going to tell you, or rather, I am going to show you." She replied

"Show me?"

She halted and opened the door to her office. "Go on in. There is someone waiting for you."

Severus slowly walked inside her office, his heart beating loudly. He was not sure what to expect. The sight cleared astounded him. In one of the couches in the office, a man was sitting, sipping tea. The man was smartly dressed in a three piece suit. He was lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair falling down his shoulders. His skin was the color of teakwood and he had wings. Dark wings, glimmering in the shades of blue, black and purple. Severus just stood there his mouth open, until the man called him up. He went silently not fully believing that the man in front of him was his father.

"Severus." The man called and he looked at him. "Don't be shocked. I am your father."

"You have wings?"

"Yes son, I do."

"Will I have wings too?"

The man laughed. "Well, that was not the first thing I expected you to ask. That depends though, you having wings, that is."

Severus nodded. The man asked again "Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

"You are Thanatos, god of peaceful death." Severus replied.

Thanatos smiled looking at his son. He then turned to Minerva, Severus hadn't noticed her come in. "You are right Min, He is smart. He is my son after all." Minerva snorted and shook her head.

"I'll leave you two to it. The baron is waiting outside, He'll take you to your dorms. Angel, don't destroy my office." With that said, she turned around to leave.

"Who's Baron?" Thanatos asked as he turned to glare at the now chuckling Severus. "What's so funny huh?"

"She called you Angel." Severus replied and started to laugh even harder.

"The Baron is your son, Bradford." Minerva replied looking at Severus.

"Why don't you call him in, then?"

"He's scared of you. For what reason, I don't know nor do I care to. I am leaving now, I'll tell him you said that. If I find one thing out of place, I'll be blaming you Angel." She said and walked away.

"Where is your scythe?" Severus asked.

Thanatos laughed again. "I don't carry my scythe. I do have one, I just prefer not to carry it. They are so old fashioned and people usually associate me with one so I don't carry one. What is do have is this." He took a leather-bound book out of his pocket. Severus took it examining it greatly.

"It's for keeping records. Hades insists I do it." Thanatos explained shaking his head like he thought the very idea was absurd, which probably was the case.

"Father." The raspy voice of Bloody Baron came.

Thanatos turned and smiled at him. He noticed the chains around his hands, his eyes asked him a silent question. Receiving no answer, he nodded and smiled again. "How are you Bradford? Still repenting I see."

"Yes, Father." Baron replied.

Severus, on the other hand was still examining the book. He had opened it and his hands were slowly skimming the pages.

"Don't write anything in there. Don't erase anything either." Thanatos warned him. He nodded and continued to do what he was doing as the God and the Ghost continued to watch him talking with themselves.

When he finally finished, he looked up and grinned at the two of them. Thanatos smiled back and pulled a Three foot long black sword. Severus briefly wondered how the sword could fit in his pockets but dismissed it as he properly looked at the sword. The sword was black, the darkest shade of black and it seemed to pull all shadows into it. The very presence of it was frightening.

Thanatos smiled as he watched Severus admire the sword. "This is for you, Severus. Consider it a gift from me."

Severus took it delicately admiring every part of his new sword. He touched the tip of the sword, wondering what will happen now. He had seen Jean's sword turn to a bracelet after doing just that and he was curious. The sword shrank, until it was a small black ring resting on his finger. The theta on the head of the ring glowed bright in the dim light of the office.

"I thought a ring would suffice." Thanatos said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, father."

"You are welcome son. I have to leave now." He said and vanished, just like that.

"Let's go to your dorms, Severus. It's getting late."

_XXX_

It was a normal morning at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall was eating breakfast at the staff table when she saw two of her lions walking towards the Slytherin table. She sighed and was about to get up and deduct points when she noticed something. Puzzled, she sat down and watched.

Russell started waving the small white flag he carried on his hand when some Slytherins noticed them coming. "We come in peace." He declared loudly, causing the other houses to look his way.

"What do you want Brown, Kirke?" Barnabus Farley asked stepping up.

"We said we come in peace, Barmy." David repeated.

"Get out of here, Brown."

"We are not here for you. Where are you, kid? Come on up." Russell shouted.

"Wha-"Farley was interrupted by a shout of "In here, Locks."

The two turned to the direction of the sound, which was surprisingly the Ravenclaw table. The duo left the Slytherins and went to where our young demigod was sitting with a pretty redhead.

"We come bearing gifts." Russell could be incredibly loud when he wanted to. David, on the other hand took out a small wrapped gift form his pocket and tapped it with his wand. It grew in size until it was a medium sized parcel resting on his hand. He handed it to Severus.

"It's a magical tent. We figured you would need one." David explained.

Severus took it and turned to Lily. "How much do you want to bet that there is a small chair inside which he will break?" Lily giggled in response remembering their Goldilocks conversation.

David smiled as he looked at those two. His eyes caught on a small ring in Severus' finger and he looked at it, curious. He gasped when he saw the symbol on its head.

"That's a theta. Dude, I know who that is."

"What are you talking about?" Russell was puzzled.

"I'll tell you later. What's it a sword?" He asked Severus.

Severus nodded. "How did you know?"

"I know everything, kid. Hey, Russ, How much do you want to bet their history class is going to be spectacular?"

"None, I know who his Grandmother is."

"I am not talking about his Grandmother idiot."

"Wait. You know?"

"Of course I do." David smirked and left the hall, Russell following after him.

"What was that?" Lily asked

"I can tell you but then I'll have to kill you." Severus' voice was low, almost a whisper.

Lily snorted. "Are you still going on about that spy nonsense?"

"Hey, it's fun." Both of them laughed. Most students were left dumbfounded, though mostly by the fact that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were sitting together and no one in the vicinity was injured.

 **What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Absolutely adore it? Please let me know in the reviews.**

 **So, that's it. Thanatos wouldn't be anyone's first guess as to who Sev's godly parent is so yeah, I am going out of the norm here. hecate is his grandparent and hence he is or will be good at magic, potions, necromancy. Hades could be Sev's dad too but with The Great Prophecy in order, that would lead to disastrous effects, Zeus will most likely kill him at his first flying lesson and he wouldn't be able to go across the Black Lake while coming to Hogwarts. I actually wanted to make Hades his parent but these thoughts corrupted me. That being said, I actually have plans for Severus as Thanatos' only son. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so so sorry for updating so late. I had my exams and all so I was terribly busy. Thank you everyone who followed and faved this story. I love you all. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Your reviews always make my day. It feels so good to know that there are people out there who are reading my story and they love it. It makes me so happy to read the reviews. I am giggling every time there is a new review. Everyone thinks I am insane.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? I mean there is no point in writing this every freaking time. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 4

It was the first Friday of September, which meant that the Gryffindor-Slytherin were having their first Potions class. The dungeons of Hogwarts were filled with students eager to learn the subtle art of Potion making. Their Professor, Professor Slughorn who also was the Head of Slytherin House was sitting in his table, scouting for any talents while seeing none of the students blew up their potions. He was sitting their observing the students but one table in particular.

Two small kids were doing their work in silence. The redheaded Gryffindor Lily Evans was quietly doing her work, unaware of their Professor's eyes on her. On the other hand, Slytherin student Severus Snape was finding it hard to concentrate. He could feel the eyes of the wizened old wizard on him and it was unnerving him a little. Not so much as he would ruin the potion but enough to make him feel awry of their professor. He was well aware of the stir he caused. It was not normal to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together and it didn't help that the Gryffindor in question was a Muggleborn.

Severus Snape turned the heat off in his potion and waited for it to cool off. They were told to make a potion for cure of Boils after the Professor explained the technique and wrote it down for them. It was an easy potion in his opinion and very simple to make. He glanced around while waiting and was surprised to see many people struggling. One boy in particular met his eyes, and glared at him after sending a pointed glance at Lily. He glared back and his hands went automatically to his ring. The boy, Avery, Severus remembered his name was, gulped and looked away.

Severus smirked remembering the night his dorm mates had told him to not talk with Lily. They had found out the hard way that he was not a person to be messed with. With his trusty sword with him, no harm would come at him in Hogwarts. Of course, matters didn't help much when they found out that he was the sole heir to the Prince line. He could always trust his Mother to call at the appropriate time.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he looked at his potion, which was cooled by then. He gently added the Porcupine Quills and stirred. His Potion was almost finished so he looked at Lily's. Her Potion was nowhere near finishing but he could see that she had done it near perfectly. He bottled up his potion, when it was completed and went over to the front to hand it to Professor Slughorn. The Professor inspected it and smiled at Severus.

"It's perfect, Mr. Snape and you handed it early too. We may have a Potion Genius in this class." Severus inwardly flinched at his loud voice. No doubt, the whole class heard him. Severus just nodded and went back to his seat. He could see the two idiots, Potter and Black staring at him, giving him the evil eye but he didn't care. He was good at it and he wasn't going to let some stupid dunderheads ruin it for him.

He sat down in his chair and just looked around. There was nothing else to do, more than fifteen minutes were still left before the class ended. He looked at Black, who was sitting just a few steps beside him. His potion was almost finished, only porcupine quills were remaining. He watched as lack reached for the quills and with a start realized that Black had the fire under his cauldron on. He didn't think, he just reacted. He went over to Black's station and stopped him. He didn't even bother to look at the now obviously shocked Black, as he waved his wand to cancel the fire.

"Don't touch me, you filthy Slytherin." Black's screeching sound came and he realized his hands were still holding Black's. He let it go and calmly walked towards Lily.

"Why did you do that for? I had it all under control." Black shouted again. Severus turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows amusement evident in his eyes. It took every ounce of control he had not to laugh at his stupid face.

"Mr. Snape do tell us what would have happened had you not done that?" Slughorn excessively loud voice asked him.

"The potion would have erupted causing him to erupt in boils. Porcupine quills react negatively to heat so the potion has to be cooled before adding them, sir." Severus replied.

"Good, very good. Twenty points to Slytherin for helping out a fellow student. " Slughorn exclaimed and went over checking the student's potions.

If it was possible, Black and Potter glared at him even more after that.

_XXX_

Severus Snape walked down the hallways towards the dungeons, where his dorm was situated. He was lost in his own thoughts and did not realize two people creeping towards him. He only knew about his assailants when all of a sudden he was stuck, not able to move or speak. Two boys came out of their hiding place, smirking.

"My dad taught me that. Isn't it cool?" Potter gloated and Black agreed with him. Severus thought about what spell it could have been, mentally he started going through all the spells he had read. In his memory recollection, he didn't even realize that Black and Potter were talking to him.

"Oie. Don't ignore me you filthy Slytherin." James Potter cried out. Severus rolled his eyes, as if he was able to speak.

"I don't think he can speak, James. What's the spell again?"

"It's _Petrificus Totalus_. It's full Body-Bind curse." Potter replied with an arrogant smirk.

Severus's eyes widened. The spell would take five minutes to wear off that is if the counter curse wasn't spoken. He highly doubted that Potter or Black would know the counter curse. He could have groaned if he was able to but he couldn't so he just kept staring straight glaring at the duo.

"How long does it last?" Black asked again. Severus glared at him even more.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until it wears off."

"What if somebody comes along? The Slytherins will kill us if they found us." Severus looked at Black. The Slytherins wouldn't outright kill him. He had heard about him a lot, it seemed like he was the first ever in his family to be sorted in Gryffindor. The Slytherins did talk about him a lot.

"Maybe we should leave."

"Okay Snivellus. Did you like that name? I thought it up." Severus stopped glaring and gave him a look. "Okay maybe not. We came here to warn you to stay away from Lily Evans. We won't let you corrupt a Gryffindor." Severus glared even harder.

"James let's go. I think someone's coming." Black was almost begging. Potter gave him another look of intense loathing and they left.

Severus just stood there waiting, wondering when the five minutes were going to end. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He was wondering who was coming when he saw a familiar face in the Periphery of his vision.

"Are you all right, Kid?" He rolled his eyes. Did he look all right?

"He's petrified Russell, What do you think?" David shot back at his friend. "I think it's the full body-bind." He was muttering to himself." Severus gave him a look that said yes or at least he thought he did. David muttered the counter-curse and Severus smiled. He could move. He accepted the hand that Russell gave and stood up, shaking. "Thanks, Locks." He muttered.

"Who did this, kid? Is it one of the Slytherins?" Severus shook his head.

"No. It was the two Gryffindor Dunderheads, Potter and Black." He replied. "I am going to kill them."

"Yeah, do that. We'll help you." Russell offered.

"Russell." Locks warned his friend. "We'll talk to them."

"I can do it myself."

"You are like a brother to us, kid, only we can hurt you."

Severus smiled at that. "What are you two doing down here?" He asked.

"Looking for you actually."

"We heard a rumor, that you impressed Slughorn. We are here to warn you?"

"I might have, he was staring at me all the time during Potions. Why do you have to warn me?" Severus said.

"He will add you in Slug Club. It's a club filled with students that in his opinion, have some potential. He also adds those that have a powerful relative in the group. Basically, he gives a select few special treatment because he thinks they can help him in the future."

"So, it's a bad thing to be in that club?"

"Yes. You have no idea how boring those Slug Club meetings are. I want to strangle myself every time I am in one of those. That's how bad they are." Russell replied.

"Oh. Something I can do to prevent myself from not being there?"

"No, nothing. We have tried though, numerous things to get out of Slug Club but none ever work. Wonder why?"

"Okay. Thanks for warning me. It can't be that bad, you two are there. I'll live with that." He smiled.

_XXX_

"What is Snivellus doing here?" The loud voice caused many people to look at the Gryffindor table.

Severus looked at him. "Speak a little louder, Black. I think there's someone at the Ravenclaw table that didn't hear you."

"In case you didn't realize it, Snivellus, This is the Gryffindor table."

"Thank you for telling me that. The eye-catching red and gold really did not give it away." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The two boys glared at him, Severus turned towards Russell completely ignoring them. "I'll do it on one condition." He declared.

Russell smirked. "And what is that?"

"You two are not the only one in need of a teacher." He replied fiddling with his ring.

"Okay. Severus, you get your Mom to agree to take us in, we will get you an instructor." David chimed in.

"I need a good instructor, any one will not do."

"Kid, you are going to like your instructor. We have someone in mind who would love to help you. Shall we make it official, then?"

"Official? How?"

"By swearing in the Styx. It ensures that you will not back down from an oath. We best do it in private, though." David replied eyeing the people still watching.

"Okay." The three were out of the Great Hall in mere seconds.

"Your friend is weird." Mary McKinnon commented to Lily Evans as they watched Severus leave.

"I know." Was her only reply. They ate the rest of the meal in silence blocking out the two Gryffindors talking in louder voices than usual.

 **So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for me to improve my writing? Please let me know in the reviews below.**

 **Last chapter got me thinking. I had listed out the reasons why Hades couldn't be Sev's dad and I thought What if there was a child of Hades. Hades was the only one in the books who didn't actually break his oath. What if he had one before the events in PJ. I have a story idea and a couple of characters in mind. Please let me know what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Locks and Russell and my other wonderful ocs. Queen Rowling owns Harry Potter and the mighty troll Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting my story. A big whooping Thank You to those who reviewed. it made me feel so good and motivated me to write further.**

Chapter 5

It was a glorious Saturday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape woke up late and groggily made his way towards the Great Hall to at some breakfast. The day being a weekend morning, breakfast was still on the table although it was less populated. He sat down in the Slytherin table and ate in silence.

A girl gasped from across the table, causing his attention to divert from the food to her. He raised his eyebrows asking not her a silent question, she said nothing but pointed at his hair, her mouth still open. By then, some of the older Slytherins had already noticed. They took a look at his hair and then glared at the Gryffindor table. Severus truly started to men ally panic then. He sat there wondering what was wrong with his hair but none of his house mates were kind enough to tell him. There expressions ranged from glaring at the Gryffindors and giggling at him, which he found to be extremely annoying.

He looked at the tips of his hair, which at their shoulder length were visible to him but he could see nothing wrong with it. There were still black, his natural hair couloir and greasy as nudged the blonde girl next to him, who obviously was older than him, hoping for some answers. "What?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He asked pointing towards his hair.

She looked at his hair and her expression softened. "Oh, you poor kid. You' round been pranked by the Gryffindors. The top part of your hair is red and gold, although why only the top part, I don't know." She answered.

"My hair is Gold?" He was horrified.

"More red than gold actually. You look funny like that. Here, let me fix it for you." She took her wand out and muttered ' _Finite'_ "It's all right now. You should be more careful with them though, they always have been pranking us and the teachers don't do much to stop them." She warned and turned towards her friend completely ignoring him for the whole meal.

Back at the Gryffindor table to boys glared at Severus Snape who had their back turned on to them. Anyone with eyes and brains could see that they were the chief instigators of this prank and that they were angry that their prank did not have the desired effect.

"We should talk to them soon. This can't be going on. The kid has done nothing to them." A golden haired boy whispered to his friend.

"Too right you are Locks. But first, we should introduce him to his new instructor. We have the whole day today, we'll _talk_ after we come back." Russell replied smirking.

"Okay." Locks agreed. "Let's go."

_XXX_

"We were wondering when you were going to show up." A chilly voice came from the shadows almost making Severus jump.

"Yeah. Locks here thought that you had bailed out on us. I told him it was impossible." Another voice added with the same haunting effect.

"I take it that you guys already found an instructor? And please come out, it'so not even scary."

"Oh well we tried and kid you were scared I the beginning." Russell said coming out from the alcove.

"I didn't expect you two to already be here." Severus attempted to defend himself as the two older boys laughed at his act.

"Yeah we found an instructor. We just asked her last nigh and she said yes. It's Aunt Minnie." Locks replied his earlier question.

"Come on kid, we are taking you to her office. She has created a small training room adjacent to there. Don't ask how, she won't tell you. But yeah, you will be learning there." Russell added and attempted to drag Severus.

"I know the way to her office." Severus huffed indignantly and he tried to wrestle out of Russell's hold.

"You do, brilliant then. We are off, see you later, kid." Within seconds the two were out and gone before Severus had the chance to protest. He started at the direction they had run off to and shrugged, silen lay making his way towards Professor McGonagall's office.

He politely knocked on the door and waited. A muffed 'come in' later, he entered. Professor McGonagall stood there looking as stern as ever. She motioned him to take a seat and he sat down awkwardly.

"So, you want to learn sword Fighting?" He nodded. "How bad are you at it?" She asked again.

"I don't of the swords at camp accepted me so I haven't actually tried." He admitted. "But since dad gave me a sword I really want to learn it so badly. I want to wield it properly."

She laughed. "You sound really afraid, don't be. I won't go that hard on you, you are only a beginner. Is it a Stygian Iron sword?"

He nodded and she continued. "I figured as much as much. You will start with wooden swords, once you master them, then only you will move on to an actual one." He nodded vigorously.

"When are we starting?" He asked.

"Not today. We will start from tomorrow. You have some questions for me, ask away."

"Um.. How did you know dad?"

"It's a long story." She sighed. "The short version is that one day, your mother got bored and decided that she would summon Death. It was a surprise to all of us when he actually came." Her face had a fond smile on them, like she was remembering a wonderful memory.

"She could be pretty smart when she wanted to be, your Mother that is. Marrying that muggle was simply ingenious, even I didn't think about it. "

"He's not my father. Does that mean..."

"You will still see him, if that's what you are asking about." His face fell and he stared at the floor. "Don't worry, it'll be only for a short time. He will think differently, though. Normally I would be against memory charms but sometimes we need them."

"Why does Mum put up with him. She's a witch and a demigod, she is more powerful than him. Why?"

"One day you will understand Severus. She has her reasons, she's doing it for you and for herself. She'll explain someday. Many Things Eileen does doesn't make sense until later."

"Will you tell me stories about Mum?" He asked excitingly.

"Of course." She was happy to comply.

_XXX_

Russell and Locks enters their common room quietly and upon seeing the very people they wanted to see, walked to where the bunch of firsties were sitting.

"Potty." Russell barked. The boy in question snapped his head forwards and glared at him.

"My name is Potter, not Potty." He whined.

"Do I look like I care? You two, come with me. We need to talk."

"No, we won't." The other kid was trying to look impressive.

Locks ran a hand through his hair. "Don't make me give you two a detention. Just come both of you."

"You can't give us a detention for no reason."

"I have a reason and I will if you don't come with me."

"We can talk here." The other kid was looking scared but was trying to sound brave.

"Kid, if those two want to talk to you, you better go with them." A new voice commented. Unsurprisingly, they had gained the attention of people in their common room.

"You don't want to be on the other end of their sword, trust us." The other who looked like the first's twin added.

"Hey Locks, the Perwetts are scared of our sword. Wonder what they will think of the kid's?"

"Our sword is nothing compared to his. One look at it is enough to give a person nightmares." Locks agreed.

"A kid has a scarier sword than you two?" One of the Perwett twins asked, which one, nobody was sure.

"We wouldn't want to get on his bad side." The other added.

Russell and Locks turned to the two firsties. "Too bad you two already have." Russell said and exited the common room with Locks, the two kids following soon after.

They walked and walked and walked some more, the two older boys never stopping while the younger ones tried to keep up with them.

"Where are we going?" Russell stopped and stared at the shaggy black haired kid.

"What's your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Okay Black and Potty, let me make something clear to you two. You touch Severus Snape and I'll cut your fingers."

"Why do you care about him. He's nothing but a filthy Slytherin." Black shouted.

Locks snorted. "You're the one to talk, Black."

Black glared at him. "Just because I am a Black doesn't mean I am like the rest of my family. I am a Gryffindor, the first one in the family."

"Let me get this straight. You have this delusion that by being a Gryffindor you are different from your family. I don't think so. You are just like the rest of your family, targeting a kid for no reason at all."

"The Blacks do have a reason though. I admit it's not a good reason and they are terribly bigoted. You on the other hand don't even have a reason for hating him. Severus being a Slytherin is not a reason to hate him."

"It is. He's corrupting a Gryffindor, he's corrupting Lily Evans." Potty shouted desperately.

"No he isn't. You are wrong there Potty. He's just her friend. Let's go Locks, we have better things to do than talk to these idiots."

"Just be glad that we haven't killed you _yet_. " Locks said as a parting remark.

The two left leaving the younger kids there.

"Is he right? Am I worse than the rest of my family for doing that?" Sirius Black asked his friend.

"No you aren't. He's a filthy Slytherin. He deserves much worse." James Potter consoled his friend.

 **What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Have any suggestions for me to improve my writing? Please let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am really struggling to make Sev stay in character. I think he's acting a bit oôc in this. I mean he's a kid and not the snarky sneering Professor that we love. I love kid Snape.** **Many of you reviewed asking about Hallows and Thanatos. Both will come in this story, just not now. I do have something in mind. Just wanted to let you guys know that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and I am not making any money writing this fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who faved/followed or reviewed my story. I love you all.**

Chapter 5

It was the first meeting of Slug Club and Severus Snape, Potion Genius was frowning. As Locks and Russell had predicted, he had been invited to the club and was a member as of now. It was boring all right, they had been truthful on that account, but that wasn't the cause of his failing smile. Rather, it was one messy black haired person current talking to their Potions Master.

"What the Hades is Potty doing here?" He asked the two older boys sitting beside him, both looking just as bored as he was.

"Family connections. His father knows a lot of important people and Slug's gonna exploit that." The ever knowledgeable David Brown otherwise known as Locks replied.

Severus groaned. "You were right. This is boring. Can't we just up and leave, I'm sure Slughorn's not gonna notice that."

"We would have left earlier if we could, kid. We are stuck here whether we like it or not." Russell's face was mirroring Severus'. Both looked like they would die of boredom.

"Slug's coming. Put on a big smile." Severus wondered how Locks even managed to make his voice audible to the rest of the pair as he smiled at the approaching figure of the Head of Slytherin.

"Severus, my dear boy." Slughorn came to him first. Severus mentally groaned even though his smile did not falter. "Are you enjoying today?"

Severus was about to reply to his teacher, politely of course. He would not disrespect a teacher, they have authority here. But before he could, something happened or rather someone came to his aid.

"SEV." An all too familiar voice shouted. He looked up into the white misty screen into Jean's brown eyes. She was panting, her celestial bronze sword was in her left hand, and her camp T-shirt had was ripped.

"Jean? What happened?" He asked concerned about his friend.

"Where's Aunt Minnie? I can't reach her."

"I'll go get her." Locks offered and he bolted out of the room.

"What is happening here?" Nobody paid any attention to Slughorn.

"Calm down, lil sis. Deep breaths. You look like you just fought a horde of monsters." Russell remarked.

"Actually we did. That was exactly the thing that started all this."

"What happened Jean?"

"We were in downtown Manhattan when we ran into some monsters. They were attacking two girls. We ran to their aid and then bought them to Camp. We took them straight to the Big House. That's when things started getting weird. Chiron is with them now and he wants Aunt Minnie." Jean explained.

"What were you two doing in downtown? The place is crawling with monsters." Russell cried out.

"Hey. It's not like we cannot defend ourselves. I can go wherever the Hades I want to. Shut up, Russell."

"It's dangerous, Jean. You are my little sister. I don't want to lose you."

"I know that. I am not a baby anymore so stop treating me like one."

"Can you two shut it?" Severus shouted. "What did you mean by weird?"

"I can't really explain it and I won't, not in a room full of wizards and witches. I have a bad feeling about this though, a really bad feeling. Why don't you come with Minnie? "

"Can we?" Severus asked Russell who nodded in reply while still glaring at Jean.

"Who are you?" Slughorn asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jean asked in reply.

"I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, old man. I am sure you don't want to be killed."

"Jean, Enough." The stern voice of Minerva McGonagall called out and everyone turned towards her. Nobody had even noticed her come in. Locks came in, just then panting after running a long distance.

"Didn't see you come in." Jean commented, astonished.

"What's happening? Why do you need me now? He didn't tell me much or anything for that matter." Minerva asked.

"Chiron's asking for you. There's something you have to see. I can't tell much right now. I was hoping to find you alone. But please, come quickly and it would be nice if you bought everyone. They will want to see this and know everything that's going on." Jean replied.

"Minerva, who is she?" Slughorn asked her.

"She is family, Horace and I have to go home now. Boys, wait in my office. I need to tell the Headmaster that I'll be taking you three." She informed the three demigods in the room and exited the room just as swiftly as she had come.

"What's happening?" Locks asked his friend.

"Jean and Emma went downtown alone."

"WHAT? Are you two stupid? You could have gotten killed." It was his turn to shout at the screen.

"Do we look dead to you? We are strong enough to defend ourselves properly. Before you shout at me even more, I am gonna cut this off. Goodbye." She said and swiped her hand through the screen, cutting the message off.

"What's her problem? We care about them, why don't they understand that?" Russell shouted to Severus, who was the nearest person to him.

"They understand that. They are capable Russell, Locks." Severus replied calmly.

"We never said that. They are our sisters and the youngest campers there, we are concerned about them." Locks cried out.

"So, you are showing your concern by shouting at them? Nice. Let's just go before Professor McGonagall starts getting angry." He said and he got out of the room leaving two shocked Gryffindors at his wake. Russell and Locks followed soon after.

 **The plot's getting thicker... Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Hate it? Love it? Please tell me in the reviews.**

 **This chapter is small and I am sorry for that. Don't worry though, next chapter will come soon. Jean's back into the story. I just love her and every one of my wonderful oc's. What do you think happened that got her all like that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do own the characters that I created, two of which will be making their first appearance in this chapter.**

 **Author's Note: I am so so sorry for not updating this fic for so long. I really hope all of you wonderful people can forgive me. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. I love you all so much. I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

When the little group of wizards and witches arrived in Camp Half-Blood, they were shocked. The usually sunny and weather ineffective sanctuary looked gloomy. Even though it was still daytime, the whole Camp was enshrouded in darkness. The four of them looked around surprised, because it wasn't like that a little less than an hour ago, when Jean had IMed them. They just stood there, frozen in their steps, not knowing what to do until Jean's same voice called them out. They turned to face Jean, who looked gloomy and not at all like her usual hyper self and followed her inside the infirmary.

"What's happening?" Minerva asked her as they were walking towards the infirmary.

"It's getting worse, now that those two woke up. I think it will be better if Chiron explained things to you all." Jean replied somberly.

No one talked after that, the mood of the place affecting them, until they had reached the infirmary.

The infirmary looked worse than the whole camp. Even before they entered, they could feel that it was the source of the dark atmosphere. The infirmary was usually sunny and relaxing, mostly the effect of the presence of the Children of Apollo being there, now it was Pitch Black. The only source of light in there was coming from a pale orb which rested in Chiron's lap. There was one place in the infirmary that was darker than everything else combined. Shadows engulfed one of the beds, they could make out the shapes of two bodies underneath the canopy of shadows.

Chiron rose as the four entered. He directly went to Minerva. "It's starting." He just said.

Minerva pale. "Are those two his daughters?" She asked after a long time, after finally being able to control herself.

"Yes. They have been like that ever since they woke up. They are afraid. I've tried to get close, with no avail. Nobody can get near them, they get hurt if they try." Chiron explained pointing towards the shadows in the bed. Minerva nodded, understanding everything, the other three however, just stood there looking in shock.

"Chiron, we have to do something." Minerva pleaded, worry evident in her voice.

"Right Now, we cannot do anything, Minerva. We will have to wait." Chiron tried to calm her down

_XXX_

Among those four magicals, Severus was the only one who was felling less weirded out. He found the darkness around him comforting to some extent. At first, he didn't worry about it and brushed it off as him being the son of Death. He supposed he would have an affinity with shadows. After reaching the infirmary, the feeling grew, he could feel the shadows comforting the girls underneath and he was glad for it. When he heard Chiron say that everyone who had tried to get close, he didn't think, he acted without caring about anything.

It was probably for the best that he did that. The moment he stepped close to the bundle of shadows, they lashed out. Severus closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't get hurt and was mentally cursing himself for not thinking ahead when he felt brightness around him. He opened his eyes, only to see the shadows getting sucked into his ring. His eyes widened in realization, the Stygian Iron material of his sword was doing that. He mentally thanked his father before approaching the two girls who were looking at him wide-eyed.

"Hey, I am Severus." He introduced himself hoping the two girls will fell less scared if he did. He didn't want the shadows to lash out again and he could feel the girls were scared. After all, everyone would be if they woke up in an unknown place.

"Claire." The one on the left, with brown hair and deep black eyes introduced herself.

"Carmel." Her twin on the right, who had chocolaty-brown hair said.

"You are In Camp Half-Blood." He told them. "It's a safe place for people like us." He added.

The girls shared a look. "No monsters?" The one on the right, Carmel asked, still looking wary of the people present in the room.

"No, monsters can't get here." Jean replied for Severus.

The girls turned to look at her. There was a brief look of recognition from Claire. She turned to her twin. "She saved us?" Carmel looked at Jean for a long time and then turned to look at Emma, who was standing in the door. She nodded.

"Thank you."

Jean smiled. "It's no biggie." She replied.

Chiron and Minerva shared a look, which was not gone unnoticed by Severus and Jean. Chiron finally spoke. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Claire and Carmel. I am Chiron, the assistant director here."

The twins looked at Chiron, who was in his full half-horse glory and then shared another look. Claire looked like she was about to ask something but she didn't.

"If you have any questions, please do ask, Claire." Chiron said in his kind voice when he noticed that.

"Are you the Chiron of the myths?"

"Yes, I am." Chiron replied. The girls shared a smile. Everyone could see they were more relaxed than they had been a little while ago. The darkness was gone, the sun was shining again. Everything was peaceful.

 **What did you think of it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review telling me your thoughts….**

 **Frankly speaking, I love all of my oc's. Please tell me what you thought of Carmel and Claire? Who do you think their Godly Parent is? I'll give you a hint. It's not a Big Three. I doubt I'll have any ocs of the big three in this fic. Their parent might not be a big three but they are sure powerful. Do tell me who you think is their Parent.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my wonderful OCs. I really do not own Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N: I am really really sorry for not updating this for a long time. I just hope that my wonderful readers can forgive me. I want to thank my readers especially those who faved/followed or reviewed. I love you all. Please forgive me Guys.**

Chapter 8

The six of the youngest Campers in Camp Half-Blood were showing varying degrees of emotions. Jean was happy to give them a tour of the entire Camp, which they were currently doing. Mark, was going along with them, his face expressionless. Emma, who had not missed the little exchange between Minerva McGonagall and Chiron, was trying hard to figure out what they had meant, her face showing confusion. Severus, was helping the Twins around Camp, and he looked like he was trying to figure something out. Claire and Carmel, were amazed at the whole Camp and were enjoying themselves, but Carmel looked more skeptic than her twin.

The whole Camp had overcome the entire darkness and was looking as peaceful as it always would. The Campers were in shock, as any person would after an incident like that. The four of the six did not miss the disbelieving looks the other campers gave them but instead of dwelling on it, they managed to give a good tour of the whole camp to the Twins without any unwanted incidents happening.

The trouble started when the little group of Campers reached the Hermes Cabin, which was going to be the place of residence of our Twins. The looks and the whispering increased by tenfold when they reached the Cabin. Everywhere, everyone was talking about the overwhelming darkness that just happened. The twins were having the worst of it, because of them being the ones who had unintentionally caused the entire thing.

It didn't take much for our four youngsters to get angry. "I've had enough of this." Severus snapped first and left the room taking the Twins with him outside the camp.

The twins followed him, not knowing where he was going but somehow trusting him.

They reached a vacant area, near to the Cabins and just a little away from the Big House. Severus took out a gift wrapped parcel from his pocket and opened it. The wrapping came off to reveal a material for tent. He placed it on the ground and taking his wand out from his pocket tapped it.

The two girls watched in fascination and surprise as an enormous tent grew out. In a matter of seconds, it had grown into a huge tent which looked really impressive.

"A tent? How?" Carmel asked looking at Severus in a mixture of amazement and surprise.

"I'll tell you later. Come on in." Severus said as he entered the tent.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They went in and promptly dropped their jaws in surprise. Instead of a regular tent, the inside of the tent was just like a house. It was big and spacious and differentiated into different rooms. The living room of the tent was well furnished with a comfy couch and a fireplace.

"So, what do you think?" Severus asked the two girls.

"How is it even possible?" Claire voiced their thoughts.

"It's a magical tent. It was a gift after I got claimed." Severus explained. "I think this will be too large for me to live alone and I wouldn't be here all year around. So I thought I would share with you guys."

The twins looked at each other and then back at Severus. It looked like they did not know what to do. "By the way, my dad's Thanatos. Do you know your godly parent?" Severus asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Our dad's Erebrus, The Primordial of Darkness." Carmel replied.

"Okay Severus, we will stay in this tent with you." Claire added.

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at them and gave a small smile, they smiled in return.

_XXX_

Meanwhile back in the Hermes Cabin, the Campers were scared stiff. The three remaining young Campers there hadn't uttered a single word but had started glaring at them. Even the ever-smiling and happy Jean was furious. Of course, it didn't help much when Russell and David joined the three young kids too.

The silence was heavy, the tension so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. The silence would have gone forever had a certain person not made her entrance at that very moment. "Hey, Rus, you here?" Gwen , a daughter of Apollo, entered the Hermes cabin as she always would searching for Russell.

Gwen looked around taking in the silence and looked questioningly at Russell. Russell held her gaze and answered by glaring at his Cabin mates. "Okay, What in the name of Zeus is going on here?"

"They drove Claire and Carmel away." Jean replied still glaring at them. "They started saying stuff about them and Sev took them away." Her voice was as cold as her face looked and it lacked the usual happy edge to it. Everyone could see that she was pissed.

"What?" Gwen looked at the Campers who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"You guys are really pathetic. We are supposed to provide a hope for each and every Camper, make them feel welcomed. That was really disappointing. Some welcoming you did." Russell glared at them even more.

"And it wasn't even their fault, you know. They felt threatened and it showed. They are just like us, they're demigods, aren't they?" David added in a flat tone.

"I hate you all." Jean declared and stormed off, leaving the cabin. Her two friends followed her soon after. Gwen looked at the people in the cabin. "Guys that was not a nice thing to do. They are just kids, what you did was not good." She just said.

The three young demigods looked around for Severus. Fortunately enough, they did not have to look for a long time. They saw a huge crowd gathering in one place and somehow knowing that Severus was responsible for this, they pushed into the crowd.

They were expecting something strange and true to word, they were not disappointed, because Severus had somehow gotten a tent and had placed it in the ground. There was a wodden board just in front of the tent with the words **THANATOS AND EREBRUS** written on it. Severus was standing just beside the board, smiling. Claire and Carmel were laughing their heads off, most likely at the reactions of other campers. Severus had created a new cabin and he looked damn proud of it.

 **So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Any areas i can improve in? Please let me know in the reviews below.**

 **I am sorry for not updating for so long, really really sorry. Anyways, What do you think of my ocs. please let me know. hoping to hear from you guys. Bye.**


End file.
